


A Lesson

by FiveForFighting



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sub Will Graham, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveForFighting/pseuds/FiveForFighting
Summary: Will has been rude, again. Hannibal won't stand for bad manners.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 29





	A Lesson

Will didn’t overstep the mark often, but when he did, he was almost certain to end up like this. Pushed onto his knees in Hannibal's office, the older man's cock down his throat. It was meant to be punishment, but he loved it. And Hannibal knew.

"So rude, Will" Hannibal snarled, reaching down to pull on Will's hair. "How many times do I have to teach you a lesson?"

Will tried to shift back for a moment to answer.

"Don't speak" Hannibal hissed, hips thrusting forward, forcing Will to take him even deeper. "Just swallow, or you won't cum today." 

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing for this pairing. I have some longer pieces in the works but this is testing the water as it's been a long time since I've posted fic. But I fell down the Hannibal hole and here we are. Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
